Today's business environment requires that computing systems are constantly up and running. However, in the case of a system crash, the systems should be up and running as fast as possible. Whenever a system crashes, dump framework is invoked and starts collecting the information from all the components as to what memory locations need to be dumped. Generally, one of the following two approaches is selected. In the first approach, after the computing system crash, first the dump is completed and subsequently the computing system is restarted. In the second approach, a minimal startup of the computing system is initiated and then the dump is initiated and completed Until the dump is completed, a user does not get access to the computing system. Application availability is hampered in both the approaches.